A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding tires, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses regarding two ply tires, and even more particularly to methods and apparatuses regarding two ply tires with multiple bridge plies.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to construct a single modular ply tire for reduced weight and improved durability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,052 discloses a tire construction and method of building a tire comprising the steps of cylindrically applying a pair of radial cord reinforced sidewall plies, fixing the axial spacing between the bead cores; applying a crown ply, turning up each sidewall ply and to overlap lateral edges of the crown ply; moving the carcass assembly axially inwardly while shaping the carcass assembly toroidially to form ply turnups axially inwardly of the bead cores. The method further comprises the steps of applying one or more belt reinforcing layers to the carcass and first reinforcing layer and applying a tread to form a pneumatic radial ply tread tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,571 discloses a tire comprising at least one reinforcement structure of carcass type anchored on each side of the tire in a bead, a crown reinforcement, sidewalls meeting up radially towards the outside with a tread, the carcass-type reinforcement structure extending circumferentially from the bead towards said sidewall and being discontinuous over at least a portion of the crown of the tire, said crown reinforcement comprising on the one hand at least one primary reinforcement structure covering substantially the entire width of the crown and on the other hand at least one series of circumferential reinforcements also covering substantially the entire width of the crown, said series of circumferential reinforcements comprising a portion of lateral circumferential reinforcements disposed radially to the outside relative to said primary reinforcement structures and a portion of median circumferential reinforcements disposed radially to the inside relative to said primary reinforcement structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,570 discloses a tire comprising at least one reinforcement structure of carcass type anchored on each side of the tire in a bead, a crown reinforcement, each bead being extended radially towards the outside by a sidewall, said reinforcement structure being discontinuous over at least a portion of the crown of the tire, said crown reinforcement comprising on the one hand at least one primary reinforcement structure covering substantially the entire width of the crown and comprising on the one hand, on each side of the tire, a lateral primary reinforcement structure portion disposed radially outside the adjacent carcass-type reinforcement structure portion and on the other hand a median primary reinforcement structure portion disposed radially more to the inside than the lateral primary reinforcement structure portions and at least one substantially axial row of median circumferential reinforcements disposed radially to the outside, substantially adjacent the median primary reinforcement structure portion.